Just A Normal BOY
by Oshino Rem
Summary: [Adrinette/Leve LadyNoir] Marinette siempre ha creído que Adrien es el chico Perfecto de sus sueños, cuando la realidad es solo un chico Normal, a pesar de ser un famosos modelo adolescente de París. Se sorprenderá al saber que es muy diferente a lo que ella a idealizado, pero ¿Qué pasara entre ambos? ¿Se enamorará del verdadero Adrien? ¿O preferirá seguir viviendo en una fantasía?


**Uff que nervios uwu la primera historia que subo *-***

 **Advertencias : posible ooc , Adrien medio otaku ?) y muuchas cursilerias**

 **Adrinette y posible LadyNoir**

 **Los personajes tienen 16 años durante esta historia.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:Simple**

El sol sale otra vez en la hermosa ciudad de parís, empezando a colarse por las ventanas de la joven estudiante y heroína Marinette , que como siempre ignoró éste hecho y se acurrucó más en sus suaves sabanas y de paso lanzando el despertador por los aires, haciendo que impactara en el suelo estropeándose.

—Marinette—Le llamó Tikki desperezándose. Marinette la ignoró completamente volviendo a voltearse en la cama—. ¡Marinette! —gritó la Kwami con fuerza, tratando de despertar a la heroína de parís.

—Déjame dormir Tikki—bufó Marinette aun sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela si no te apuras! — Al escuchar esto, la chica se levantó con rapidez buscando su reloj despertador— ¡Joder Tikki no encuentro el estúpido reloj! —Gritó la joven desesperada.

— ¿Qué es ese vocabulario Marinette? —Le reprendió la Kwami—. No es apropiado para una súper heroína.

—No molestes ahora Tikki—Refunfuñó—. ¡Aquí está! — Marinette se dispuso a ver la hora pero, al parecer, éste no era su día de suerte, pues el cacharro que tenía como reloj estaba descompuesto. Corrió a ver su celular comprobando la hora y para su mala suerte, ya eran las 7 :40, la pobre estaba más que tarde para el instituto.

Marinette corrió con el cabello hecho un lio al baño y empezó a cepillar sus dientes con rapidez, en eso, empezó a pensar en el chico de sus sueños Adrien Agreste era tan perfecto. Suspiró Marinette—.Apuesto a que el cepillo de dientes de Adrien es súper _cool_ como él—Los corazones se podían observar alrededor de la chica.

— ¡No hay tiempo para fantasear Marinette!—Le gritó su Kwami desde la habitación.

—Tienes razón, Tikki—dijo la joven saliendo apurada del baño. Comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría hoy, y empezó a lanzarla de manera apresurada a la cama. Se vistió con rapidez, Se paró de manera apresurada frente al espejo y empezó a peinarse de manera rápida —Estúpido cabello rebelde—Se peinó con fuerza—Apuesto a que Adrien no tiene este tipo de problemas—Comenzó a suspirar la chica—. Pues su cabello se ve tan sedoso siempre, seguro que tiene estilistas que lo arreglan todos los días y lo más probable es que también diseñadores de moda famosos, le elijan la ropa cada mañana ¡hasta su piyama debe ser genial! —Chilló emocionada.

Terminó de arreglarse el cabello y se dispuso a mirar la hora en su teléfono rápidamente: 7:52, aún estaba a tiempo, si se apuraba tal vez lograría llegar sin mucho retraso. Tomó leche y cereal de la despensa y lo echó en el tazón, Tikki le trajo una cuchara para ahorrar tiempo, empezó a comer de manera apresurada procurando no mancharse con leche la ropa. Con la boca llena habló —: De seguro Adrien desayuna comida hecha por los mejores chefs de la ciudad—volvió a gritar Marinette haciendo que se derramara un poco de leche en su blusa —. ¡Rayos!

—Es tu culpa Marinette deberías de dejar de hablar con la boca llena—Tikki se colocó al lado de Marinette, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Maldición Tikki me asustaste! —gruñó.

—Es tu culpa por estar despistada—dijo la Kwami divertida.

—Lo hiciste apropósito—hizo un puchero Marinette.

— ¡No hay tiempo para discusiones ya son las 8! —entró Tikki en su mochila, sobresaltando a la muchacha por la repentina acción de su Kwami.

— ¡Tienes razón Tikki! —Se levantó de la silla a toda velocidad yendo corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a mitad de camino tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo de rodillas. — ¡Carajo! —Maldijo enojada.

— ¿Que son esas malas palabras, Marinette?—Le regaño Tikki desde su mochila. —Apuesto a que Adrien no dice esas cosas—Dijo conteniendo una risita.

—Tienes razón Tikki, si quiero ser perfecta para Adrien debo dejar de decir malas palabras—Se animó y siguió corriendo camino a la escuela.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la misma ciudad, una cabellera rubia se removía entre las sabanas buscando una mejor posición para dormir —My lady~—Murmuró Adrien entre sueños dando vueltas en la cama.

Plagg no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para molestar al rubio, así que, de manera silenciosa se situó la lado del chico tomando aire le gritó al oído— ¡Es hora de despertarse dormilón, a Ladybug le gustan los hombres madrugadores!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Gritó el chico, cayéndose de la cama golpeándose fuertemente con el duro piso.

—Debiste ver tu cara—Rió Plagg, burlón haciendo que al pobre chico se le marcaran dos venas en la frente.

— ¡Plagg, te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! —Le regañó Adrien enojado, levantándose del suelo.

—Es que es muy divertido—Bufó el Kwami

—Si como sea—Adrien le restó importancia al asunto yendo al baño, tomó su cepillo de Saitama del anime One Punch Man y empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

— ¿Qué dirían tus fans, si supieran que te lavas los dientes con un cepillo de un calvo con capa?—Irrumpió Plagg en el baño con una risita

— _gomo si me ipogtaga(Como si me importara)_ —Habló el chico aun cepillando sus dientes, hizo gárgaras y salió de manera relajada del baño—. Además _Saitama_ es el mejor, después de _Genos_ claro—Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Tú y tu obsesión con ese robot raro—Refunfuño Plagg.

—Plagg ¿cuantas veces te voy a decir que es un Cyborg? y no estoy obsesionado solo que es genial.

—Escuche eso ¿eh?—Le molesto su Kwami—No creo que a Ladybug le guste que hables de esa forma de un dibujito raro.

—Ella nunca lo sabrá— le miró de manera sombría Agreste, haciendo que a Plagg le diera un pequeño escalofrió. Adrien se veía bastante gracioso con su piyama que era de Rem del anime de Re:Zero la que era su actual _waifu,_ además de Ladybug obviamente .

—A todo esto—le volvió a molestar el Kwami— ¿Qué es esa piyama tan extraña?

—Plagg—suspiró— ¿Es que acaso olvidas todo lo que te digo ? Ella es Rem, _balse_ y espero, por el amor a tu queso camembert, que no lo vuelvas a olvidar—Le fulminó con la mirada.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Plagg nuevamente ¿balse? Adrien estaba delirando hoy tal parece—No lo olvidare, ya deja de mirarme de esa forma y empieza a vestirte que tengo hambre—Gruñó.

—Tienes razón —Suspiró y empezó a vestirse, con el cabello irreconocible comenzó a sacar cosas del closet al azar, vistiéndose con lo que vio más presentable. —Este está bien—Bostezó—. Plagg, ve a traer el cepillo por favor—Su Kwami no tardó en traerlo y empezar a peinar al héroe de parís, como todos los días desde que está con él.

—Ya terminé—dijo triunfante el Kwami—. Ya bajemos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre.

Adrien bajó corriendo las escaleras esperando ver su desayuno en la mesa, el joven se llevó una sorpresa pues la mesa no estaba repleta de comida como todas las mañanas, sino que, en cambio, ésta tenía una nota de Nathalie diciendo que tuvo un improvisto y que desayunara con lo que había en el refrigerador. Él rubio más que feliz tomó cereal y abrió el refrigerador sacando una botella de leche. Buscó un tazón para el cereal pero no lo encontró así que suspirando destapó el cereal y se metió un puño a la boca—Deghliciogo(Delicioso)—Habló con la boca llena tomando un sorbo de leche, tragándolo todo.

—Adrien, eso es desagradable hasta para mí—Dijo Plagg mientras comía su oloroso queso.

—Ñe no importa mucho—Se limpió la boca con la mano.

—Adrien—rio el Kwami burlón—. Ya es bastante, tarde—Apuntó el reloj de pared que marcaba las 7:55 de la mañana.

— ¡Joder se me hace tarde! —Corrió hacia la sala llamando a Gorila, quien respondió al instante.

—Aquí estoy ,señorito—dijo de manera cortes el guardaespaldas.

—Ya es tarde para el instituto es hora de irnos—Hablo cortésmente

—Como diga—le respondió caminando hacia la salida a paso firme.

Adrien le siguió de cerca encendiendo su celular, estaba tan concentrado que tropezó con uno de los muebles de sala— ¡Me cago en la puta madre, joder! —gruñó adolorido Agreste.

— ¿Señorito?—le miró sorprendido Gorila, para después suspirar por la mirada asustada del chico—. No le diré nada a su padre no se preocupe—lo tranquilizó.

—Gracias—alcanzó a decir apenado, saliendo tras el hombre mayor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el trayecto al instituto, Adrien miró por las ventanas de la limusina viendo si había alguien observándole, luego de comprobarlo se recostó en el asiento de atrás encendió su celular y procedió al terminar el capítulo que había dejado inconcluso ayer por la noche.

— _Rem_ vamos dile lo que sientes al imbécil de _Subaru_ —Musitó Adrien, Gorila solo podía sonreír desde el asiento del conductor— ¡¿Qué?! —Abrió los ojos exaltado— ¡Estúpido _Subaru_ de mierda, como te atreves a rechazar a mi waifu cabrón! —Apretó el teléfono fuerte mente—. ¡Yo te mato! —Plagg solo reía desde su mochila.

Antes de poder lanzar el teléfono de la frustración, Gorila abrió la puerta de la limusina revelando a un muy cabreado Adrien—Señor ya hemos llegado, le recomiendo dejar sus instintos homicidas para después de la escuela —el hombre mayor tuvo que contener una risa, al ver como el rostro del chico enrojecía hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

—S-si nos vemos—Salió del auto aun con la cara roja. Caminó por los pasillos del instituto entrando a su salón, para su sorpresa aún no había llegado nadie, al perecer a todos se les pegaron las sabanas hoy, era lunes no podía culparlos. Caminando hacia su asiento tropezó con la mesa golpeándose el estómago. — ¡Hoy no es mi puto día carajo! —Maldijo en voz alta el rubio.

—Hey señorito ¿que son esas formas de hablar?—escuchó una voz conocida desde atrás y como imaginaba, se trataba de Nino, que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Hola Nino—le dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, despeinándose un poco—Es solo que hoy no es mi día, me he dado dos golpes y de seguro que tengo moretones—suspiró.

—No es para tanto Adrien, eso le pasa a cualquiera.

— ¡No es solo eso! —alzó la voz enojado.

—Entonces dime ¿qué más pasa? no soy adivino amigo—respondió Nino divertido por ver a Adrien tan alterado como hoy, eso no se veía todos los días.

— ¡El estúpido de _Subaru_ rechazo a _Rem_! —Gruñó— ¡¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible!?.

—Vamos hermano no es para tanto—rió el moreno—Si eso es lo que te molesta, no puedo ayudarte de ninguna forma, cuando murió el protagonista de la telenovela que veía mi madre, tardo dos días en recuperarse y yo no sabía que hacer—Se rascó la cabeza pensativo—Se la pasaba días y días en su habitación, la hubieras visto— Sonrió.

—Tienes razón, debió ser muy gracioso—contuvo una carcajada el rubio —Igual me hicieron _spoiler_ de la novela ligera del anime, así que estoy bien.

—Dejando eso de lado, no deberías decir esas malas palabras señorito—le picó Nino—. Va contra las reglas—soltó una risa burlona.

Adrien lo observó aguantándose las carcajadas—Sabes que me paso las reglas por los hue…—antes de terminar la oración, Marinette entró apurada por la puerta con sus demás compañeros corriendo tras ellas en la misma situación. El joven se calló viendo como sus demás compañeros se acomodaban en sus asientos y su maestra entraba al salón empezando a preparar el proyector para la primera clase. Se sentó al lado de Nino en silenció.

—Bien chicos lamento la tardanza de hoy—habló la maestra—. Es hora de empezar la clase—Los estudiantes intercambiaban un par de palabras entre ellos distrayéndose y molestando. La maestra pidió silenció y todos empezaron a prestar atención, exceptuando a Marinette ya que ésta se la pasaba mirando a Adrien y suspirando enamorada.

—Marinette, presta atención a la clase—le llamo Alya —. Después en el examen te estas muriendo por las respuestas —regañó su amiga.

—Lo siento Alya, es que no puedo evitarlo—volvió a suspirar enamorada.

—Lo se amiga, pero es mejor que dejes el acoso para después de la clase—Se burló.

—Vamos Alya, no es acoso, solo me preocupo de que esté bien hoy, solo eso.

—Si claro —la miró con una risa burlona—. Te preocupas por cómo está todos los días ¿no?

— ¡Alya! —alzó la voz Marinette abochornada.

—Marinette y Alya háganme el favor de callarse haya atrás—les reprendió la maestra con la mirada severa.

—Si maestra—respondieron ambas al unísono, ese sería un largo día.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Uff aun sigo nerviosa :c y una un dato que Adrien tenga de waifu a esa tal ''Rem'' no es considencia ya que actualmente es mi waifu y la amo :v**

 **De antemano les digo que esta historia tendra mucha comedia, el drama no es para nada lo mio :v eso se lo dejo a mi hermanota Sonye-san, es una desgraciada :v y de paso le agradezco a la pendejis por ser mi beta *w***

 **Y nada mas familia, dejad review si te gustado, un besazo y hasta la próxima! que esto va para largo!**


End file.
